Otro mundo
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Poco despues de fundar la DA, Hermione hace un ritual para pedir ayuda contra Voldemort. Funciona, pero los resultados no son los esperados. Basado en el reto de Whitetigerwolf Different-reality-challenge-A-Harry-Potter-Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

___"¿Estas segura de que esto va a funcionar, Hermione?"_pregunto Susan por onceaba vez desde que habían comenzado el ritual. Sus ojos marrones y su pelo rojo contrastando con su túnica de Hufflepuff negra y amarilla.

___"Cuando acabemos lo sabremos"_indico mientras tallaba las runas en el centro del pentagrama con el mayor detalle posible.

___"Al menos por una vez hizo pruebas en lugar de seguir el libro al pie de la letra"_señalo Luna con un tono soñador que hizo que Daphne se pusiese la mano delante de la boca antes de que saliese su risa.

___"Por lo menos sabemos que se hizo una vez con éxito"_señalo entre risas mientras Hermione se estremeció al recordar el caso en cuestión. Aún no se lo creía a pesar de todo.

El último uso de ese ritual fue durante la segunda Guerra Mundial. Grindewald había invocado un ser conocido como el Devorador de Mundos desde nadie sabe donde mediante el sacrificio masivo de gente en los campos de concentración. La criatura, descrita como un cruce entre dementor y dragón, devoro las almas de más de veinte millones de seres indiscriminadamente, creando una masacre en ambos lados de la Guerra que fue un infierno para los Desmemorizadores que intentaron cubrirlo. Tanto Dumbledore como Grindewald acordaron una tregua para encontrar una forma de matar esa cosa antes de la destrucción del planeta y emplearon el ritual para buscar ayuda. Y algo respondió. Los registros dicen que era "una y muchos" llamada los Pájaros del Hambre, que no solo COMIÓ al Devorador, sino que borro a sus victimas de la memoria muggle antes de marcharse.

Con ese antecedente francamente no le sorprendía que este ritual fuese considerado "oscuro" y muy prohibido por el Ministerio. Pero suponía que Voldemort podía convertirse en un problema similar o incluso peor ya que podría llevar a los muggles a una guerra genocida contra su gente.

Y las chicas a su alrededor tenían suficiente sentido común para saber cuanto de mal estaban comparados con los mundanos.

El ritual tuvo que ser adaptado para este caso. El de Dumbledore necesito tierra de cada continente e isla junto con unas gotas de agua de cada océano y lago. Este necesitaba sangre de la persona especifica a la que querían ayudar mezclada con unos ingredientes sorprendentemente comunes en una poción que ya habían bebido. La poción era deliciosa para su sorpresa colectiva.

Ellas se colocaron en cada uno de los puntos cardinales alrededor del circulo.

___"¿Estáis seguros de que podéis manejar esto?"_pregunto Hermione con preocupación. Luna rodó sus ojos como si ya hubiese respondido antes a esa cuestión.

___"Yo estoy en esto porque soy la única otra persona capaz de hablar ese lenguaje"_respondió Daphne___"He repasado el encantamiento por una semana. Susan y Luna también. Incluso tú susurras latín en sueños si Lavender dice la verdad. Además, si funciona el Señor Oscuro tendrá su culo entregado en bandeja"_cada una saco una navaja ritual del bolsillo y se cortaron la palma con no poca vacilación.

Apretando la mano dejaron caer un poco de sangre en la runa que tenían delante.

Por un segundo no paso nada. Cuando creían que había sido un fracaso los cuatro símbolos brillaron con luz blanca. Todos miraron con nerviosismo sabiendo que podía acabar muy mal si fallaban.

Hermione saco su varita y comenzó a recitar un cántico en latín que sonó ominoso a todo el mundo que lo escucho, como si las voces de los antiguos emperadores se juntasen en una. Un minuto más tarde las runas del primer circulo de tres se iluminaron en un tono azul helado, como una plancha de hielo en el ártico. Un aire frio movió el fuego de las antorchas colgadas en la pared y las hizo estremecerse.

Entonces Susan canto en un dialecto nórdico. Apenas entendían pero tenia algo que ver con matar a indignos que rompen equilibrios o algo por el estilo. El hielo comenzó a formarse en las esquinas y Daphne podría haber jurado ver a sus sombras salir de sus cuerpos y bailar ante la luz purpura de los símbolos del segundo circulo. Se mordió el labio sabiendo que a ella le tocaba al final.

Luna elevo ambos brazos y dejo salir algo que reconocieron como Gobbledegook, la lengua materna de los duendes. Era como una poesía hecha con cuchillos sin afilar completamente incomprensible pero el tercer y último circulo se ilumino en un tono verde maldición asesina y Daphne vio como sus sombras realmente habían salido y ahora se volvían a colocar en su sitio correspondiente. Francamente era escalofriante pero se recupero rápido de la visión.

Su canto estremeció de verdad a las otras chicas. El lenguaje de una de sus tatarabuelas no era uno muy común en Europa fuera de cierta familia y un chico de su edad. No todo el mundo sabia como escuchar Parsel y mucho menos leerlo y escribirlo también, aunque obviamente no lo usaban mucho fuera de casa. Sus silbidos hicieron que los círculos rúnicos se moviesen hasta formar cuatro lineas de runas blancas delante de cada chica unidas en el centro. Alguien abrió la puerta en ese momento pero ellas solo miraron hipnotizadas lo que pasaba delante suya.

Como el libro decía el aire ante ellos se resquebrajo como si fuese la luna de un coche tras un golpe. Vieron la misma luz verde del último circulo salir de las grietas claramente visibles con admiración. Entonces estallo como una bomba lanzandolas a las paredes con el impulso y sacando su aliento.

Cuando dejo de mirar luces brillantes ella abrió la boca para gemir de dolor cuando alguien la ayudo a levantarse y se sintió de repente mucho mejor. Entonces vio quién era.

___"Lo siento Señor Snape..."_dijo intentando disculparse cuando él levanto la mano para que callase. Levanto la ceja ante lo amable que parecía. Justo entonces otra persona se acerco. Ella la miro y casi grito ante lo que vio allí.


	2. Chapter 2

"___No puede ser"_se dijo Hermione a si misma___"No puede ser."_

"___No soy lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?"_replico___"Pediste ayuda y nos cogió a nosotros"_

"___Pero..."_

"___¿De verdad estas tan sorprendida?"_corto sus palabras en seco. Susan miro a su derecha para ver que pasaba y decidió que aún estaba mareada.

Giro a su izquierda. Daphne estaba mirando con curiosidad a una chica con pelo negro cubriéndole la espalda. Luna miraba toda feliz a una mujer con la cabeza completamente cubierta vestida con una túnica de cuero. Desde su posición apenas veía detalles de cualquiera de las dos.

Fue la primera en ver a Harry levantarse del suelo.

"___Mi cabeza...¿que ha pasado aquí?"_pregunto Harry cuando se las arreglo para levantarse del suelo. Todos miraron al mago de ojos verdes mientras trataba de despejar la cabeza___"¿Por que hay dos Hermiones?"_

"___Esta niña aparentemente decidió invocar ayuda y salio algo que no se esperaba"_contexto una de ellas. Sus ojos se fijaron de golpe en sus rizos de colores y en la cicatriz que iba desde su labio inferior hasta el cuello. Luego giraron encontrándose con los del odiado Snape, la princesa de hielo de Slytherin, Luna, una chica morena que no reconoció, Susan Bones, una mujer que parecía llevar un cruce entre un burka y una túnica hechos de cuero y finalmente a una Hermione sin cicatriz ni mechas.

"___Preguntare de nuevo, ¿que ha pasado aquí?"_

"___Esta listilla nos ha invocado, probablemente para ayudar con tu pequeño problema de Idiota Oscuro y sus ovejas"_respondió Snape y Harry supo que no era su Snape. Sus palabras eran demasiado agradables para él___"Por supuesto, era muy probable que acabases tú con todo el lio por ti mismo"_

"___Sin embargo"_incluyo una voz rasposa desde la mujer de cuero___"estamos atrapados aquí hasta que hayamos eliminado la molestia"_

Hermione y las chicas se miraron más nerviosas que antes. No se imaginaban que los invocados tuviesen que pasar por eso. ¿Y si tardaban años? ¿Y si nunca volvían a casa?.

"___¿Es eso cierto?"_pregunto a nadie en particular notando como volvía a dolerle la cabeza. La chica morena decidió levantar la cabeza en ese momento y lo sobresalto.

Se parecía mucho a su madre pero su pelo era negro y tan desordenado como el suyo, además de más largo. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía mármol excepto por sus venas negras claramente visibles. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono exacto que la maldición asesina y lo miraban con reconocimiento, como si se hubiesen conocido antes. No era agradable.

"___Si, lo es"_entonces sus ojos se abrieron mientras miraba la sala___"¿Es esto la Sala de los Menesteres? La última vez que la vi era un vertedero"_

Casi de inmediato la sala se disolvió en polvo y se convirtió en justo lo que ella había dicho. Habia pilas de ropa sucia y libros tirados de cualquier manera mezclados con montañas literales de cosas que Harry estaba seguro que no eran legales. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de su mandíbula caída y la volvió a colocar. Otros cuatro ruidos similares se escucharon en la habitación.

"___¿Como...?"_comenzó Hermione.

"___Magia"_respondió ella con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de dirigirse a su doble___"¿Que aconsejarías hacer en este caso?"_

"___Comenzaría a hacer preguntas, aunque solo fuese para saber donde y cuando estoy"_respondió la Hermione cicatrizada con una mirada pensativa___"Agradezco que te molestes en preguntar mi opinión. Eso es más de lo que Ronald haría"_

"___Estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación"_dijo la mujer de cuero"___Aún recuerdo cuando trato de sabotear mi tratamiento a los padres de Neville. Pequeño bastardo._"

Los cinco la miraron en silencio.

"___Ya que todo el mundo esta en silencio podemos comenzar"_señalo Snape con una mueca___"¿Que año es, señor Potter?"_

"___Es 1996"_Harry dijo sin dejar de preguntarse a que venia esto mientras los otros se miraron.

"___¿Es tu quinto año y él aún esta vivo?"_pregunto la otra Hermione y él asintió avergonzado___"Nuestros dos Señores Oscuros llevan años muertos. Ahora tú"_

Las chicas abrieron los ojos ante esa afirmación. Si ya habían vencido a Voldemort y a otro Señor Oscuro eso los hacia muy aptos para el puesto. Aunque necesitaban más información.

"___¿Como acabasteis aquí con Snape?"_la chica morena lo miro fijamente, haciéndole tragar___"No es por nada pero nuestro Snape es poco menos que un imbécil"_

El susodicho levanto una ceja de forma interrogante, así que las niñas y Harry le dieron un resumen de sus clases. Cuando acabaron él se llevo la mano a la cabeza y negó mientras murmuro algo acerca de "niños inmaduros en cuerpos adultos".

"___Sabes que no eres él"_dijo la morena mirándolo de forma...¿cariñosa?.

"___Si, pero podría haberlo sido"_suspiro con decepción evidente antes de levantar la cabeza y fijarse en Harry y las chicas___"¿Es Dumbledore aún el director?"_

Ellos asintieron, lo que provoco que los recién llegados entrecerrasen los ojos. Por un segundo podrían haber jurado que sus ojos brillaban antes de volver a una mirada sospechosa normal.

"___Bien, entonces vamos a darle una visita"_dijo la otra Hermione mientras los otros asentían en acuerdo___"Va a tener que explicar mucho"._


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore, a pesar de toda la experiencia adquirida en su larga vida, no tenía ni idea de como reaccionar cuando Harry entro en su despacho con tres chicas de casas distintas, Snape, dos Hermiones Granger, una chica tan parecida a Lily que casi le dio un infarto y una mujer en un burka de cuero. Esto era una de las cosas que solo suceden una vez en miles de millones en una vida, surrealista incluso para alguien del mundo mágico. Se metió un caramelo de limón en la boca y lo saboreo.

"___¿Podría alguien explicarme esto desde el principio?"_pidió amablemente, buscando acabar con esto cuanto antes

"___Bueno, señor"_comenzó Harry___"Yo solo..."_

"___Ya se lo de la DA, Harry. Puedes decir todo"_

"___Bien, yo solo se que entre en la Sala de los Menesteres..."_miro la confusión en el rostro del anciano___"La Sala de los Urinarios con la que usted se cruzo y me encontré..._

******Quince minutos antes.**

Paso tres veces por delante de la pared pensando en Hermione tras comprobar que no había nadie. La había buscado por todo el colegio menos la Cámara y esta sala. Ella no era parsel por lo que tenia que estar aquí. Tras unos segundos la puerta se hizo visible y él entro.

Se sorprendió ante la vista. Era una especie de caverna iluminada por grandes bolas de fuego purpura que flotaban a su alrededor. En el centro de la misma se encontraba cuatro personas dentro de un circulo brillante en el suelo.

Miro un poco mejor. No era un simple circulo. Eran varios concentricos llenos de runas. Las primeras era nórdicas, las siguientes parecían japonesas pero las otras...si le dijesen que eran de otro planeta se lo habría creído.

En ese momento se dio cuenta del cántico. Estaba seguro que era un hechizo pero le sorprendió la necesidad de cuatro personas para el mismo y, por otro lado, no lo entendía excepto unas cuantas palabras sueltas por aquí y allá.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la grieta.

Era la única forma de describirla. El aire simplemente se rompió en la forma de una grieta visible, como si fuese un cristal resquebrajandose. Desde su posición vio cada vez más rotos hasta que estallo con un sonido parecido a un grito agónico y hubo un flash de luz verde que lleno toda la cámara.

******Ahora.**

"___...lo siguiente que supe es que pregunte lo mismo que usted"_explico Harry___"Entonces decidimos venir aquí"_

El hombre puso la mano en la barbilla con actitud reflexiva, sin notar que los cuatro invitados inesperados parecían más relajados que cuando entraron. Hizo un hechizo sin varita y abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa. Era imposible, pero su hechizo era absolutamente certero.

Eso lo llevo a otra cuestión, ¿que había hecho Hermione? La miro y ella comenzó a hablar mientras escuchaba atentamente, esperando a que acabase.

"___A ver si he entendido bien"_dijo con el ceño fruncido___"¿Me estas diciendo que abriste una puerta a más allá de la realidad conocida, creando una grieta en el espacio y el tiempo, para llamar a una versión alternativa del profesor Snape y de ti misma junto a dos personas que no reconozco buscando ayuda contra Voldemort?"_

"___...¿Si?"_

"___Y eso sabiendo que la última vez que se hizo tuvimos que lidiar con el fin del mundo_"concluyo_"S____i bien aprecio tus intenciones, tengo que admitir que esperaba que fueses más intelig..."_no pudo completar la frase. Sintió algo ahogando su cuello, como si una gigantesca mano estuviese apretando. Se llevo las manos al pescuezo, intentando zafarse.

"___¡Hermione!"_escucho gritar a una voz femenina desconocida___"¡No es nuestro Dumbledore!¡Suéltalo!"_

El apretón alrededor de su cuello se aflojo y respiro profundamente. Cuando miro a las chicas vio a todos los de su universo mirando aturdidos a la otra Hermione, que parecía una niña pequeña que había sido pillada tomando galletas sin permiso ante la mirada de la chica morena. Snape era tan estoico como siempre mientras la mujer encapuchada estaba aún en silencio. Se pregunto silenciosamente a que se referían con "nuestro Dumbledore".

"___Si preguntas"_respondió Snape al verlo___"el Dumbledore de nuestro mundo, entre otras cosas, convirtió deliberadamente a Tom Riddle en un monstruo para que ella"_señalo a la chica morena___" lo matase empleando una falsa profecía y tomar todo el crédito tras su desaparición"_

Profecía y Tom Riddle fueron las palabras que más pasaban por la mente de los cinco adolescentes. Dumbledore suspiro, sabiendo que iba a tener que explicar mucho. La chica lo estaba mirando como si dijera "vamos, hazlo de una vez". Curioso, podría pasar por la hermana de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. ¿Seria posible?.

___"Bien, sabéis quienes somos, ¿no?"_dijo Daphne, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y dirigiendo su atención a las nueve personas de la sala___"es solo para hacer esto un poco más fácil._

___"Susan, Hermione, Luna y Daphne"_respondió la otra Hermione antes de dirigirse a la morena___"¿Recuerdas tu primer año con nuestra Daphne?. Aún sigue habiendo rumores en la escuela"_

___"¿Rumores?"`_pregunto la susodicha con curiosidad.

___"Bueno, cuando os encontré durmiendo en la misma cama tras una noche muy activa, Parvati y Lavender..."_

___"¡Granger!"_gruño Snape en aviso mientras Harry miro sin entender, Dumbles dio una pequeña sonrisa y Daphne estaba roja de vergüenza mientras las chicas y la mujer encapuchada reían con ganas, aunque las primeras dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron que hablaba en serio.

___"Era eso o tenerla casada con Goyle"_explico la chica con los dientes(dientes muy afilados ahora que veían) apretados___"Aunque tengo que admitir que es bastante aficionada a mi lengua..."_

___"¿Podéis dejar de avergonzarme?"_pidió Daphne aún más roja. No necesitaba saber nada de la vida intima de su contraparte y mucho menos de su relación con una chica. No tenia nada en contra pero era demasiada información.

___"¿Puede explicarme alguien de que habla?"_pregunto Harry sin entender. Casi todo el mundo lo miro con sorpresa, preguntándose si hablaba en serio. Por desgracia, era.

___"En otro momento. Ahora estos son Snape y Hermione"_a esos ya los conocían___"ella es Sanaka de las Mil Espinas"_señalo a la mujer encapuchada___"y yo, bueno, soy Morrigan, tu contraparte"_

___"¿Que?"_pregunto aún sin entender.

___"¿No has visto jamas una serie de ciencia ficción?"_le pregunto exasperada___"Soy tú, solo que en mi universo hubo dos X en lugar de una X y una Y cuando James y Lily le dieron al baile...¿estas aún ahí?"_

___"Si"_dijo moviendo la cabeza___"Lo siento, es difícil pensar en ello"_

___"Bastante comprensible"_dijo Morrigan___"Ahora tenemos que mirar en que coinciden nuestras lineas de tiempo, aunque solo sea para organizarnos"_

___"Excelente idea"_afirmo Dumbledore___"¿Caramelo de limón?"_

___"¿Tienen pociones de amor o de lealtad?"_pregunto la otra Hermione.

Dumbledore se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había oído de "su" Dumbledore, esta alianza iba a ser difícil.


End file.
